


Tease

by AriannaWolff



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-03 06:08:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24479959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AriannaWolff/pseuds/AriannaWolff
Summary: It's time to see what teasing the Commander will get you.
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 61





	Tease

**Author's Note:**

> Repost from my tumblr! This was my first smut piece and I'm still pretty proud of it! I hope you enjoy!

You were feeling a little like provoking a certain Commander. Poe and you had been flirting back and forth for some time, but you could never get the man to make a move. At first, you thought that maybe he was just being his usual friendly self and you were overthinking things. Only, the amount of times you caught that man staring at your ass definitely pointed more towards him liking you. Plus, Snap and Finn had both told you that Poe hadn’t had anyone back to his room since the two of you started…whatever it is that you two had going on. So, you decided to test his limits. Worst case scenario, he really wasn’t interested, and you would finally know. Best case scenario…well, maybe he would jump your bones.

“Soooo…you gonna acknowledge that Poe won’t stop staring at you or keep ignoring it?” You turned to look at Jessika who was staring at you with a raised eyebrow. You were fully aware of the Commanders eyes trailing your every move and were quite enjoying the attention. Then again, who wouldn’t? Realizing Pava was still waiting for a response, you flashed her a mischievous smirk.

“I’m trying to see how long it takes him to snap.” You told her. Her eyes widened comically and then she was laughing. She clapped a hand on your shoulder and leaned in to whisper to you.

“Well, don’t look now but he’s coming this way.” She flashed you a wink before heading over to spend time with the other pilots. Sure enough, a few moments later you heard someone clear their throat behind you.

“Hey, can I borrow you for a moment?” You turned to face Poe who was staring at you with hooded eyes. As you turned to fully face him, his eyes raked down your figure and darkened even more. You were in your usual mechanic suit but had shrugged out of the top and tied it around your waist. This left you with nothing but a white tank that had essentially become see through due to the heat. It clung to you like a second skin and you could see the way Poe’s thoughts screeched to a stop as his eyes snagged on your chest. With a smirk, you leaned your weight onto one leg and put your hands on your hips, purposefully opening up your posture.

“Don’t know, Commander. I’m a little busy to be honest.” You watched as his eyes darkened even more at the use of his title and made sure to file that bit of information away for later use. Poe stepped up even closer to you and crowded you back against your workstation. He leaned his head down so he could whisper directly into your ear, sending a shiver down your spine.

“You’ve been working on the same part for 30 minutes now. You’re not busy and you know it. You wanted my attention, sweetheart, you got it.” His hands landed on either side of your hips, effectively trapping you in place. He was so close you could feel the smirk that rose on his lips as your breathing hitched.

“We are still in public, you know.”

“I really don’t care. I’ve had to watch that cute ass and those perfect tits be on display all day long. Now, let me take you to my room and show you just how much I’ve enjoyed the show.” Not trusting your voice, you gave a shaky nod and he hummed. You expected him to back off so you could follow him out of the hangar but instead, he leaned down and threw you over his shoulder.

“Poe! Put me down!” Your words fell on deaf ears as Poe turned and began heading out of the hangar. With a laugh, you settled yourself a little better, putting one elbow on his back so you could hold your chin up. Everyone in the hangar was watching the two of you in amusement. You caught the eye of Jessika and she gave you a thumbs up through her laughter. The cheers and wolf whistles of Black Squadron followed you out of the hangar and you found yourself chuckling.

Reaching Poe’s room, he punched in the code with his free hand before stepping in. He tossed you onto his bed, causing you to bounce with a shriek of laughter. His laughter joined yours, but he didn’t move from his position in front of the bed. You looked up at him expectantly and flashed a smile. He grinned back and ran a hand through his hair, but still didn’t move.

“What’s wrong, Poe?”

“Nothing! God, nothing. I just want to make sure this is what _you_ want. I did kind of drag you in here.” There was hesitation on his face and all at once you understand. Sitting up on your knees, you reached for Poe and tugged him against you. Wrapping your arms around his waist, you settled your chin on his chest and looked up at him. He hesitated for a moment before his arms came to rest around your shoulders.

“Poe. I want this. I want you. Whatever that entails. I know you’re gone often, and I know how much this cause means to you. I understand that and I still want you, still want this. If you want me, of course.”

“ _IF_ I want you? Sweetheart, that’s definitely not in question here.” He told you with a smirk. One of his hands came up to cup your face, his thumb brushing against your cheek. He leaned down and pressed first a soft kiss to your forehead, followed by one to each of your eyes, your nose, and finally your lips. It was soft and sweet at first until Poe’s hand slipped into your hair and tugged softly to get your head to tilt. His tongue slipped easily into your mouth and you both moaned at the feeling. The two of you didn’t part until you needed air and as soon as you did, you began tugging at Poe’s shirt.

“Impatient.” He murmured, pressing another kiss to your lips before pulling away. He yanked his shirt off and threw it into the corner. You pulled your tank over your head as he was doing so, and Poe groaned as he took in the sight of you. He reached for you and gently laid you back on the bed, crawling onto it to lean over you. Trailing kisses over your neck and down to your collarbone, he paused to look up at you. His hands were resting on the band of your bra and you gave him a nod. He quickly rid you of the garment, tossing it away to join your shirts. His hands moved to cup your breasts and you gasped, arching into his touch. He was pressing kisses to your collarbone and you felt him smile against your skin. Deciding two could play at that game, you brought one of your hands up to cup him through his pants. He groaned at the contact and moved to take one of your nipples into his mouth in retaliation.

“Fuck me.” You breathed out as his tongue swirled around one of your nipples, his fingers rolling your other one.

“That’s the plan, baby.” He helped you shimmy out of your jumpsuit, leaving you in nothing but your panties. Poe kneeled between your legs and just looked you over for a moment. You felt a little shy under his heated gaze and found yourself squirming a little.

“What is it?”

“You’re so damn gorgeous.” He breathed out before leaning down to press kisses along your hips. He hooked his fingers in your underwear and slowly slipped them off of you. He kissed back up your legs before hovering over your pussy. “Wanna taste you, baby.”

“Fuck, please?” You gasped as Poe slowly licked a stripe up your pussy before focusing in on your clit. He worked you higher eventually slipping a single finger in. You cried out and buried one of your hands into his hair, tugging on the curls. He groaned against you and the vibration had you writhing. Throwing his other arm over your hips to keep them in place, he continued sucking on your clit. He inserted another finger and curled them against your walls. You cried out as your back arched and you could feel him grinning against you. “ _Fuck_ Poe, please. I’m so close.”

“I got you, sweetheart.” Slipping a third finger in, he pumped them in and out of you and focused his tongue on the little bundle of nerves. It was enough to send you tumbling over the edge with a cry. Poe worked you through it, only stopping when he felt you push slightly against his head. He wiped his face and hand off on the sheets before pressing a hard kiss to your lips. “Okay?”

“Yeah.” You breathed out, bringing your hands up to run along his chest. You slid your hands down to his waist, before tugging at his pants. He helped you get them off and you took the chance to flip him over while he was unsteady. Straddling his waist, you wrapped one hand around his cock and slowly pumped him.

“Fuck, sweetheart.” You leaned down to kiss him hungrily, your hand giving him a few more strokes before lining his tip up with your entrance. Poe’s hands came to grasp your hips tightly as you lowered yourself down on him. When your hips met his, you both stilled for a few moments before you rolled your hips experimentally. You immediately decided the groan that Poe let out was one of your favorite noises and endeavored to hear it more. You set a quick pace, placing your hands on his shoulders to steady yourself. Poe’s grip tightened to the point you were sure you’d have bruises on your hips but couldn’t find it in yourself to care. “Fuck, you take my cock so well, baby. You’re so damn tight.”

You shifted slightly and whined when the new angle had him hitting that spot in you that had you seeing stars. You felt one of his hands leave your hip only for him to begin rubbing your clit. You cried out as you felt the coil in your belly tighten in response.

“That’s it, sweetheart. I got you.” Poe’s fingers set a steady pace against your clit and his cock kept hitting that delicious spot inside you. Poe ground his hips up into yours and you found yourself wound almost painfully tight.

“Let go, baby. Let go.” The coil snapped and you came with a whine of his name. Poe flipped you without warning, his hips snapping into yours as he worked you through your orgasm and chased his own. A few thrusts later and he was stiffening against you and crying out your name. Poe collapsed against you, completely spent and the two of you laid together in the blissful aftermath. After a few moments, Poe slipped out of you and rolled to the side. You turned to face him and you both had satisfied smiles on your faces. Poe reached for you and pulled you so your head was tucked under his chin and you were snuggled against him.

“This isn’t a one-time thing, right?” You asked quietly. Poe jerked back to look at you, eyes wide.

“Fuck, no. I mean, unless you really want it to be?”

“No! No, I just wanted to make sure. I meant what I said earlier, I want this.” Poe pressed a kiss to your lips then your forehead.

“Good. Cause I want you for as long as you’ll have me, sweetheart.” You smiled and curled further into Poe’s embrace. Wrapped in his arms, you felt like you could face anything. You knew that tomorrow was never a guarantee working in the Resistance, but at least you would have each other in the days you did have ahead of you.

**Author's Note:**

> Please, stay safe out there friends.


End file.
